Wedding Bells
by NinjaBoyTellEm
Summary: Sonic is getting married to his girl friend, Rouge. However, Amy realizes she has feelings for him. Will she tell Sonic how she feels, or is it already too late? Rougic at first, SonAmy eventually?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog **_

_**Words in** Italics **are Amy's thoughts**_

_**Author's note: I made it so Sonic doesn't realize Amy likes him.**_

_**The Invitation**_

Nineteen-year-old Amy Rose Blossom stared out the window. She watched as the mailman dropped some mail into her mailbox. Amy sighed and went out of her lonely apartment.

She threw all the mail that she didn't like in the trash. She noticed a fancy one with excellent handwriting. She laughed as she realized it was her crush, Sonic's handwriting. Amy really didn't talk to Sonic too much, because he was too obsessed with his girlfriend, Rouge. Amy opened the envelope and read the letter or invitation. It read:

_**You are invited to the wedding of Sonic the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat.**_

_**Where: Westopolis Chapel**_

_**When: August 31**_

_**Time: 2:00-?**_

_**This is very important to us. Please say you'll come. If you can't make it, RVSP ASAP.**_

Amy could feel her chest heaving up and down and pain. He was engaged to this girl she basically hated and Sonic never told her. Amy was reluctant at first, but then she realized she'd loose the love of her life if she never told him.

_I have to tell Sonic how I really feel. Oh, who am I kidding? Rouge will probably get in the way and then I'll never tell him I guess I'll take the chance and I'll do it when that bitch, Rouge isn't around._

Amy decided to call Sonic. She dialed the number.

"Hello?" Sonic's voice asked on the other line.

"Hi, Sonic," Amy said, shyly.

"Hey, Amy, did you get my invitation?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Amy told him.

_I don't wanna go, but I have to tell him. Maybe I could tell him now. No, I'll do it before the wedding._

"Can you come?"

"Sonic, I'm your best friend; I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks, Amy, so I guess I'll see ya there."

"Yeah, I'll see ya in two days. Amy hung up the phone and decided to do some clothes shopping.

_**Later at the mall**_

_This is definitely worth all the money I spent on this. I can't wait for Sonic to see me. _

Amy wore a blue silk dress that went a little below the knee with spaghetti straps. She wore platinum high heels and gold earrings. She then raced off to the church.

_**At the Chapel**_

Amy glanced over at Sonic. He wore a black suit and his spikes were neatly combed back. She glanced over at his bride. She wore a long white dress with a sparkly bodice and a lace veil. Her arm was linked with Sonic's.

_Okay, I'm not as pretty as Rouge right now, but I guess I can still impress Sonic. _She walked inside and put her silver purse on one of the seats.

"Wow, you look great," a male voice said behind her, it was Sonic and he was blushing.

_Oh my God, he looks so cute when he blushes._

"Oh, Sonic," a familiar annoying voice called behind them. They turned around and saw Rouge.

_Oh God not now. Go mind your own shit. _

"Rouge!" Sonic said, hugging her. Amy stepped away and went over to the back. As soon as Rouge left, Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and dragged him into the parking lot.

_**In the Parking Lot**_

"Uh, Amy, what are you doing?" Sonic asked her.

"Look, I need to tell you something," Amy said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked her.

Amy's green eyes looked into Sonic's also green eyes. She grabbed both of his hands.

_C'mon Amy, you can do this._

"I don't know how to say it, Sonic, but I love you," Amy told him.

"Did you just say you love me?" he asked her. Amy nodded.

He ran into the chapel where he saw Rouge waiting for him. He was in deep shock, but Amy was in great sadness. She could feel hot tears burning at her eyes and soon they streamed down her face.

_**Back Inside the Chapel **_

Sonic thought about it over and over again. He tried to think of Rouge but he only saw a green-eyed Pink hedgehog named Amy Rose.

He smiled to himself. He realized how happy he was around Amy.

Sure he was happy around Rouge but it wasn't the same kind of happiness he had around Amy. He had to think really hard to realize his true love. He realized he was in love with Amy. But what could he do? He was about to get married to somebody he didn't love. Soon, he was walking down the aisle. He glanced over at Amy. Her face was tear-stained. She gave him a quick smile and he smiled back.

_Why can't Sonic just dump her? Doesn't he realize I'll be in misery if he marries her?_

Soon they were at the minister. Sonic thought of what he had to do.

"Is there anybody in here who doesn't think this couple should be together?" the minister asked the crowd.

Sonic expected for Amy to stand up, but she didn't._ I do._ The minister made them do the vowels.

"Rouge the Bat, do you take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your husband?" the minister asked.

"I do," she told him.

Rouge smiled over at Sonic. He hated her smile and he loved Amy's.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, do you take Rouge the Bat to be your wife?" the minister asked him. Sonic thought of Amy again.

"I...I, can't," Sonic told the minister.

"What!" Rouge asked in shock and horror.

"I can't be your husband," Sonic told her.

"Why not?" Rouge asked in an angry voice.

"Because I'm in love with somebody else," Sonic told her.

"You're what!" Rouge asked. Soon, the room began to empty. Rouge left in anger and said she'd find someone better than Sonic.

"Good luck with that!" Sonic yelled after her.

_**2 minutes later**_

Sonic walked over to an appalled Amy Rose Blossom

"I can't believe you, why did you dump her?" Amy asked.

"Like I said, I'm in love with somebody else," Sonic said.

"It's not me, is it?" Amy asked in a disappointed voice. She looked down at the floor and started to walk away, but Sonic grabbed her hand.

"Amy, don't you get it? I'm in love with you, that's why I dumped her,"

Sonic said, grabbing her both of her arms and pulling her closer to him.

_He's in love with **me**? I thought he rejected me._

Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's slender waist and moved closer to her. Amy somehow found her arms around his neck.

_Oh my god is this really happening?_

He pulled her face to his and their lips met. It felt like a blot of lightening went through their bodies, but it was magic too. It seemed like all their troubles went away. The kiss deepened and Amy held tighter to Sonic's neck and Sonic held Amy's waist tighter.

Their lips departed and they looked at each other and didn't blush.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Sonic," Amy told him.

They both walked out of the chapel, hand-in-hand.

The End

R/R - RDS


End file.
